


The Announcement

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Humor, John has no idea, M/M, Sherlock is the king of TMI, Texting, The aftermath of a first time, a different sort of Public Display of Affection, orgasm announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock feels the need to announce certain... happy occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a result of a discussion springing from [a prompt on the SherlockBBC Fic meme](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5564.html?thread=19524796#t19524796).
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal December 29, 2010_

**The Announcement**

 

"Sherlock, why is everyone we know texting me?"

"What do the texts say?"

"Inspector Lestrade says 'About time.' Your brother also says 'About time,' but he adds 'Hurt him and your body will never be recovered.' Anderson's advising I be sectioned, nothing new there. Mike Stamford's sent a big-eyed emoticon and a 'WHAT?' in all-caps. Molly's says 'I hope you'll be very happy together' with a little frowny-face with a misplaced nose. Oh, I guess that's a tear. Oh." He frowned at his mobile. "What have you done to upset her now, Sherlock?"

Sherlock opened his mouth, but John's phone beeped again.

"This one's from Donovan. She's asking if you're as much of a freak in-" The tips of John's ears went pink. "Sherlock, exactly _what_ did you say to these people?"

"I didn't 'say' anything." Sherlock steepled his hands and looked smug.

"I've got lewd questions on my phone from Sally bloody Donovan, and you didn't say anything?"

"Not a word."

"There's a winky-face, Sherlock. A _winky-face_. From _Sergeant Donovan_. Have you any idea how disturbing that is?"

Sherlock sighed. "Alright, I didn't say anything but I may have _sent_ something."

"What?"

"Only a small announcement."

Just then a sunny yellow envelope slid under the door by John's feet. He picked the envelope up and opened the card inside. From a tiny hidden speaker 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' began playing.

"Well?" asked Sherlock.

"It's from Mrs. Hudson. It's a congratulations card. She's written in it 'I was downstairs this afternoon, dear. I already know.'"

\- - -  
(That's all.)


End file.
